Tatu
Tatu (/tætuː/) is a mountainous archipelago formed from the tops of the underwater mountain range known as Velocious, situated in the northern hemisphere in the Ocean of Ice. It sits between Anbri to the east, with Oudnavi and Copun equidistant from Tatu to the southwest. The Centaurian Strait lies between Anbri and Tatu. There are three major and twelve lesser islands, along with a dozen small islets only large enough for a few houses or a plot of land. The larger islands each make up roughly one hundred thousand square miles, give or take fifty thousand. (Comparable to New Zealand or New Guinea on Earth). In terms of landmass, Tatu is the fourth smallest country, after Kaimo, Seville, and Oudnavi. Geography and Climate Alksheist’s large but shallow oceans have their erratic currents controlled by Tiput, the moon, and influenced by the movements of sea dragon schools. These clashing forces, along with a myriad of geological factors give Tatu one of the most variable climates on the planet. Ostensibly, Tatu has a wet season (summer) and a dry season (winter). In the dry season, high pressure systems force ocean air away from the landmass. In the wet season, this system reverses and the country experiences periodic monsoons. However, the climate is more difficult than that. Tatu’s three main islands are the highest ridges of the Velocious underwater mountain range; while the rest of the islands are smaller peaks. The tension from the subducting plates below these ranges has created a smattering of underwater volcanoes and one large one on the northernmost island, Kevaoiyaata. As always, the highest elevation points are the most cold. Though the mountains are not high enough to be capped in snow, their climate is always temperate. Most ocean storms don’t have the force to make it over Tatu’s tallest mountains. This creates the wet and dry seasons on the windward side, and a smoother temperate climate on the leeward. Due to the arrangement of Tatu’s islands, the Capital Strait and the small island of Grishamu where Tshgoshentall (the capital) lies have the most stable climates. Similarly, the valleys between larger mountains have temperate climates as well. Areas around the underwater volcanoes and their larger sister on Kevaoiyaata are also tropical and have highly fertile soil due to past eruptions thousands of years ago. Thus, the “outer belt” of Tatu has a tropical climate while the “inner circle” is more temperate, with pockets of temperate zones throughout the range. The largest islands have the most stable climates. Smaller, rockier islands can experience unexpected shifts in temperature range and precipitation due to ocean currents. Some islands can go from summer temperatures to winter temperatures in the span of a week; temperatures can vary by as much as 15 degrees C in an hour depending on the tides. Tatu has several freshwater lakes formed in the valleys between mountains, from naturally dammed rivers (as the result of avalanches or mudslides), and as the result of heavy rains in the wet season. Native Population and Andzkin The native humanoids of Tatu are the fairies, a magical people capable of summoning wings in order to fly. Centaurs–half-humanoid and half-equine beings capable of shapechanging into a horse, pegasus, or unicorn depending on bloodline–also call Tatu home. The bondmates of Tatu are the magical equinoid creatures native to this region: pegasi and unicorns. Unicorns are powerful magical beasts capable of holding off and even killing large dragons when threatened. Unicorn riding fairies and centaurs capable of taking a unicorn’s shape hold the peace around Tatu. They form a small, elite unit in the Tatian native defense and are the rarest andzkin pairing. Pegasi riders and pegasus centaurs are slightly more common. These pairs tend to patrol the air and check on forests and crops to ensure their health. They scare away pests like crows and spray pesticides. There are occasionally pairs made between centaurs and fairies, though these are rare. Centaur riders are the strangest type, generally being the loners and adventurers of the pack and not actually having a job to do. That is not to say that Tatu is not home to dragons. Large feathered dragons live in the mountains, large wyverns in the volcanoes, and small colorful sorts call the temperate forests their home. Some dragons even protect vineyards and olive plantations. These are sometimes brought in as pets or guard dogs to the homes they choose to protect. Government Tshgoshentall is located on a tiny island called Grishamu that lies in the center of the Capitol Strait that divides Tatu's two main islands. Giant, sprawling bridges spanning from each main island to Grishamu are the main routes into the city, which takes on a very leisurely look. The buildings are mostly stone and can be compared to the Baroque architecture of Italy on Earth. The streets are small and nothing but horse-drawn carriages and centaurs can pass through; wheeled and hovercars have been banned from the city. Tatu is ruled from the Trentuyashview Weinshsteinfreiu in the center of Tshgoshentall. Ponyville and Pony Castle are the outsider names given to the locations due to the fact no one can actually pronounce the real names. Tatu's overlord lives in the castle, which is a grand affair over a mile tall and shaped something like a torpedo, the propellers being the wings at the bottom and the missile being the main tower- Schendfrutygigau. The palace is built entirely of silver and limestone, occasional giant blocks of sapphire giving the tops of towers and the main tower decoration. The inside of the castle is just as lavish, being decorated in gold and other metals along with Tatian marble. The overlord of Tatu is decided via battle royale. Every time the previous overlord dies, Tshgoshentall is sealed off and evacuated by anyone who isn't competing for the position. The last one standing is the overlord. The current overlord is a female centaur who is simply referred to as Overlord–the gender neutral title for the highest Tatian political office. Relations with Other Countries The current Overlord is the most peaceful in recent memory. She is well-liked in the greater political community, despite the fact that she is known to raise tariffs arbitrarily in a bid to get Evercrest couriers to visit her for tea. Tatu currently has an open border policy. Anyone is welcome on Tatian soil and people get along rather well within the country. Tatu is sometimes known as the peaceful country. As a popular tourist destination, the country prefers to seek diplomatic solutions above all else. Language Tatian is a polysynthetic language in which words are made of many morphemes (word parts that may or may not have meaning on their own). Tatian has a complex grammar system in which there are many verb forms to indicate tense, relationship between the speaker and the subject, mood, and evidentiality. The language also allows for the combination of several words to form a new “noun”–a process unique to Tatian which many other language-speakers find confusing at best. Tatian is often considered the most difficult language to learn, even above the musical Alluumnian. The flowing script is based on natural shapes rather than geometric ones. Economy Main Industries: Tourism, wineries. Main Exports: Silk, tea, wine, luxury goods. Main Imports: Precious metals. Tatu’s main industries are tourism and wine production. The archipelago is famous for high quality teas and wines, with many luxury brands originating in this region of the world. Tatu also specializes in luxury goods like silks, fine woodwork, and gilded dragon saddles. There are a number of prolific silk farms in Tatu, and some of their traditional cultural dress is based on this textile. Planters, ranchers, and artisans are the most common professionals in Tatu. Most countries enjoy working with the Tatian merchants. Many people have moved to the country since the newest overlord has been installed.Category:Setting